Christmas Curse
by Jhiz
Summary: The original two LoveMe girls face more than just their dreaded pink curse when it comes to Christmas.  Happy Holidays!


"Tell me again why I am here?" Kotonami Kanae demands in an agitated voice that makes the other occupants of the hallway cringe in pity for the golden-eyed teen walking serenely beside the beautiful termagant.

"I'm sorry that we can't go home right away," apologizes Mogami Kyoko to her best friend. The younger actress' earnest eyes swim with tears at the thought of inconveniencing her precious Moko-san but she really has no choice. "I really want to help you make your Christmas cake, but the Kimagure Rock producer called me to say that he needs me for a real quick promotional filming. He promised it would only take a few minutes and then we can go to your apartment and make your holiday treat."

"Well, at least it is a work related issue holding up our plans and not some other annoying interruption," Kanae replies gruffly as she imagines all the other wild disruptions that seem to erupt around LoveMe number one. With all the people who always seem to want to monopolize her friend's time and the near disasters that always seem to hover on the horizon for the number one LoveMe member, it is a wonder the girl ever gets anything done.

"I can't believe you are still doing this silly job," Kanae adds as Kyoko stops in the supply closet and retrieves Bo's costume. The over-sized cart rumbles down the hallway with Kyoko happily propelling it forward.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asks in confusion. "I love playing Bo. He's so fun and my co-stars are great. I would miss the Ishibashi big brothers if I left the show."

"But you're a big chicken, a rooster, for crying out loud. And no one even knows it is you."

Kyoko smiles at her friend as she tries to explain why she refuses to stop playing the overstuffed mascot for the hilarious variety show. No matter how popular she becomes, the younger actress still enjoys everything to do with the show. Even if no one ever discovers that she is the actress under the Bo mask, she will always consider the part one of her favorites.

The actress stops pushing the cart beside the door to the production room where she normally meets before the show with the Ishibashis. She steps around the cart and raps on the door to be polite to those inside before putting her hand on the doorknob.

"And best of all, when it comes to Bo, I never know just what is going to happen," she explains as she opens the door and steps into the room. Little did she realize how prophetic her words suddenly seem.

Kyoko squeaks in surprise as she enters the room expecting to greet her fun loving co-stars. Instead of a hello, the actress finds herself wrapped in a warm hug against a decidedly male chest. Her eyes fly open wide as a soft set of lips press against hers in a gentle caress. Kyoko freezes momentarily in not just surprise but also in bewilderment. She can't fathom why Hikaru-kun is suddenly kissing her.

"Merry Christmas," the oldest Ishibashi whispers before turning the strangely unresponsive actress slightly to his left so that she is facing Yuusei. He steps from embracing the teen and smiles sheepishly when he notices the beautiful young woman behind Kyoko. She is glaring at him in a rather frightening manner. Hikaru swallows nervously.

"Merry Christmas," Yuusei greets Kyoko quietly as he places a quick peck on the actress' cheek before he is shoved aside by the final member of Bridge Rock.

Shinichi echoes the happy greeting before grabbing the actress and slapping a sloppy kiss on her lips amid chortles of mischievous glee. The joker steps back from Kyoko and notices her pretty friend.

"Merry Christmas, whoever you are," he calls as he grabs Kanae and plants an enthusiastic kiss on her lips too.

For a moment, sparks practically fly from Kotonami's eyes as she pulls away from the blond, young man's grasp. Before the actress can protest the joker's manhandling of her person, Kanae's attention is diverted to her flustered friend.

"Kyoko-chan?" calls Hikaru in concern since the golden-eyed actress has yet to respond in any manner to their surprise. "Um, Kyoko-chan, are you okay?"

"Great," Yuusei exclaims in a voice that is half joking but holds an undercurrent of concern. "We broke our chicken."

"Aw, come on, Kyoko-chan," Shinichi begs as he gently bumps her shoulder with his own. "It was just mistletoe."

The blond joker who had carefully prepared and hung the large collection of Christmas plant in the room in anticipation of the arrival of their cute co-star jumps and plucks the bundle of green leaves, white berries, and gold accent bows from the string he suspended on the ceiling tile support. He holds the Christmas decoration towards Kyoko like an apologetic offering.

"See, mistletoe."

Shinichi pushes the plant into Kyoko's hands. The actress finally seems to thaw from her frozen state of horror. Her eyes dart from the large bouquet of parasitic plant to her concerned and slightly contrite friends.

"Mo! It's just a silly Christmas tradition," huffs Kanae finally. "Don't make such a big deal about it."

"Yeah, Kyoko-chan," adds Hikaru with still a hint of nervousness in his voice. "We thought you would like it. After all, kissing under the mistletoe is an old European tradition. It's even supposed to have magical powers or something."

The mentioning of magical powers is enough to garner Kyoko's full attention. A faint smile slips onto her lips and her eyes begin to grow round and full of innocent excitement. Shinichi giggles and Kanae snorts at the predictable reaction. Yuusei hides his smile behind his hand which he uses to seemingly casually rub on his chin.

Tickled to have evoked such an enthralling smile from Kyoko, Hikaru rushes to the table where Shinichi placed the wrapping materials from his premeditated joke. He digs through the pile of debris until he locates the glittery card that described the history of the mistletoe tradition. He waves the pretty card triumphantly in the air. Beaming in happiness, he returns to the small cluster of young LME celebrities.

He reads part of the information aloud.

"It is believed that the mistletoe holds magical powers from the 'soul' of the mighty oak tree. It grants strength, peace, health, fertility, and love to those who kiss beneath it."

Kyoko grins as Hikaru hands her the pretty card. She begins to thank her big brothers for their kindness but her words are overpowered by a screeching assault.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" wails Kanae. "You have cursed me!"

Distress and horror painted plainly on her face, the dark haired actress sharply strikes the large bouquet of Christmas plant from Kyoko hands.

"I'm cursed!" she screams repeatedly as the irate actress stomps viciously on the innocent decoration. Her heel grinds the plant into nothing but a mass of green and white slime and crumpled ribbon.

Practically hyperventilating by the time she finishes, Kanae becomes aware of the silence that is broken only by her harsh breathing. With a single look at her silent friend, reality returns to Kotonami's consciousness. Instantly ashamed of her irrational reaction, Kanae watches as Kyoko's lower lip begins to tremble and her overly wide eyes begin to fill with glittering tears. Although she had not liked the surprise at first, Kyoko is now touched and tickled by the magical gift from her pretend big brothers. The teen's sadness swirls about her in a slowly seeping cold chill. The dark haired actress does not need to look at the three young men to also feel the disappointment and anger on their faces at the destruction of their treat for their special friend.

Guilt-ridden, the long haired actress glances one more time at the floor in hopes of salvaging something. Unfortunately, it is hopeless. Kanae raises her eyes and meets Kyoko's water-filled gaze. Two over-sized tears escape the younger teen's golden gaze and slide silently down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare cry," orders Kanae as she raises her head in challenge.

"I saved you from the evil curse too," she explains quickly. "You do not need any extra magic. You are already healthy as a horse, stronger and braver then most people, you are happy with your life so you are already at peace, and most of all, I already love you."

Kanae leans forward and wraps her arms around her best friend. She glares over Kyoko's shoulder at the three young men as if daring them to say anything. Kyoko sniffles once and then hugs her friend with all her strength.

"Do you really love me?" Kyoko whispers to her best friend.

"Of course, you silly," the actress states firmly despite the blush washing over her cheeks.

"I love you too, Moko-san!" the suddenly happy actress squeals. Luckily, Kanae is saved from further demonstration of just how much Kyoko loves her when the producer for the Kimagore Rock show steps into the room and reminds them that they need to film the Christmas promo soon. Pausing only long enough to promise to return soon, Kyoko immediately rushes to secure her costume and head to the set.

Before the Bridge Rock boys follow their cute co-star from the room, each one still casts a frown of disapproval at the remaining actress. Their displeasure has no affect on the impervious Kanae. Kyoko forgives her and that is all that is important. The door shuts behind them leaving Kotonami alone.

"Stupid flowers," Kanae mutters as she carefully scrapes the mess from the floor with a piece of cardboard and disposes of the ruined mistletoe. The actress shudders once as she wipes a bit of residue from her hands.

"Who would have thought that Christmas was worse then Valentines Day?" she sighs and glares at the still evil plant taunting her from the trash bin. Her eyes narrow in disgust and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Stupid fertility magic," she mutters grumpily to the empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So really, I am not sure why I wrote this. It isn't really much of a story but the image of Moko being so horrified by the magical power of mistletoe just kept bugging me after I read this little card about some mistletoe that I received as a gift and so I had to share it with everyone else. Oh well... hope it gave you a reason to smile - Me**


End file.
